


A twisted mind

by katychan666



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Dark, M/M, Twisted, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has always admired Levi Ackerman, one of the most famous singers. But his obsession grew and one day things just went out of the control, which ended up with Eren having keep Levi in captivity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A twisted mind

**Author's Note:**

> After a long time, I am finally back with a new fanfiction, which is quite darker than my usual ones. I also tried to attempt with wiriting from a second person point of view; hopefully it's okay. Anyways, enjoy and please do tell me what you think about it ^^

You wake up in the middle of the afternoon and slowly lift up your head, looking around the room. As you do that, you are welcomed by a splitting headache and your vision becomes blurry. You quickly place your head back down, but the picture in front of your eyes still keeps on spinning around in front of your eyes and you curse. You then close your eyes and let out a deep sigh. You shouldn’t have mixed alcohol with those pills, you should have known better. No matter how good they made you feel, it really isn’t worth the pain.

Your eyes suddenly open when you feel that something is moving on your left and a smirk comes upon your lips. That means that he is awake. You slowly move your head to his direction and a victorious smile comes upon your lips when you see how his eyes fill themselves with fear and terror. You enjoy watching him suffer like this.  
You then look away and close your eyes again, knowing that you don’t have to fear of the other one running away from you. He doesn’t have anywhere to go. He is finally yours, you made sure that you’re the only thing he’s thinking about now, no matter how much he hates to admit it. You are the centre of his entire being, but it wasn’t always like that. In the past, the things were very different.

He used to be your everything. He used to be a famous singer, Levi Ackerman, who was admired and loved by masses of people, the object of your affection, the reason that has driven you completely mad. You remember how hard your heart was beating when you first went to one of his concerts, how nervous you got when it was your turn to shake his hand. But from that point, you only wanted more and he is the reason that you’ve gotten like this now. You blame him for everything.

When just seeing him wasn’t enough anymore, you started sneaking to the backstage and later to his dressing room. When he caught you sneaking around his private things, he didn’t call the security and that made you feel special. You seriously thought that you were something important and even special to him. But you soon realised that you were just another fan and nothing more. You were absolutely nothing to him. You fell in love with him and when you got the chance to tell him… he just laughed at you. He humiliated you, made you feel worthless. But soon, you got your chance to take your revenge on him, you needed to make sure that he would suffer as much as you did.

You slowly open your eyes and look at Levi, who is still lying down, completely unable to leave the bed. He is too exhausted to do so and you are very well aware of that, it was you who caused this. Your eyes scan his naked body and you just can’t stop yourself from admiring the bruises, with which Levi’s body is filled with. They look stunning on his pale skin and you place your fingers on a large bruise, which is on Levi’s chest. He gasps when you touch him and your eyes find his in a second.

“Eren,” he speaks with his soft voice, which makes you fall in love with him all over again.

“What?” you ask.

“Please… water,” he pleads and you almost smile when you see that his eyes are filled with tears. “I’m thirsty, c-can you bring me some water?” He is afraid of you. Good, this is good. You don’t say anything back in response and just get up, walking into the kitchen. If he’s afraid that means that your plan is working. 

After the day that he laughed at you, you promised yourself to destroy, to break him completely. First, you started with his career, you needed to make sure that he was going to be only yours. You destroyed his life, turned his fans against him. Then your next step was to threaten him to hurt his family. That was when he came to you, begging you to stop this madness. And you did, with the condition that he would come with you forever, which he did.

You return back to the room and give him the glass, which he doesn’t take. Instead, he lies back down and you know that he’s fighting back the tears. He is staring at the ceiling, his eyes completely empty and lifeless. He is pale, dark circles under his eyes. He is just an empty shell of the man that he used to be and you smile, because you know that you created this and it’s beautiful.

You despise him, no you love him. You know that he is yours, completely. He has nowhere else to go. Everyone left him, you made sure of that.

“Why won’t you just kill me?” he suddenly asks, making your heart race with excitement. Killing Levi would be such a shame, it would be too easy. And, you love him. No… you love watching him suffer.

“Kill you, Levi?” you ask softly and climb on top of the bed. You touch his cheek and then place both of your hands around his neck, squeezing it hard. You watch how his eyes widen and his face twists in pain. You squeeze harder and he places his hands on top of your wrists in panic, trying to free himself from your grip. The way that he is struggling to breathe excites you, the scared expression on his face arouses you. Then, you suddenly let go of his neck and you smile when he touches his own neck and starts coughing. “I won’t kill you, Levi. This is far too much fun,” you add, take a handful of his hair and kiss him roughly.

“W-why?” he asks, his voice breaking and tears start streaming down his face.

You roll your eyes. God, he is pathetic. “Because I love you,” you say and smirk. “I love watching you suffer.”

He isn’t shocked when he hears you say this. Levi closes his eyes, knowing that it is useless to keep talking with you; he wouldn’t achieve anything.

“You’re horrible,” you hear him say and an evil smirk comes upon your face. His voice is shaking badly and a loud sob escapes his mouth as he hugs his own trembling body. “What did I do to you t-that made you hate me such much? I thought that you l-liked me. I mean you were-”

“Oh, I loved you!” you snap and push your lips together. “But you laughed when I told you how I felt! That bitch meant more to you than me. She ruined everything!”

“M-my girlfriend? I love her so of course I would-”

“You mean you loved her,” you say and smirk.

You watch how he freezes and then slowly exhales. “N-no I still do,” he says confused. “And when I come out from here I will go to her and-”

“Shut up!” you snap again. You can’t believe it, even at the time like this, Levi still thinks of her? Good thing that you got rid of her as well. Oh wait… he doesn’t know, does he? You still haven’t told him that his precious little girlfriend isn’t alive anymore, did you? You smile and scoff. “You won’t be seeing her anymore.”

You watch how Levi’s eyes fill themselves with terror and he is immediately up. “W-what?” he asks you quietly. “No, no, no… this is just another one of your mind tricks. You wouldn’t hurt her… no-!”

“Oh really?” you ask amused and take your phone into your hands and start scrolling through your album. You’ll just have to show him, won’t you?  
Your smirk widens when you find what you’ve been looking for. On the photo, there is Levi’s “beloved one”, lying on the floor in a puddle of her own blood, her eyes wide opened. Oh, you still remember like it was yesterday. You sneaked into her apartment, while she was away, and then waited for her to return. It didn’t take long and then it happened. You attacked her, pointed the gun at her. You forced her to write her own suicide note; you needed to make it look like a suicide. You couldn’t afford the police investigating this too much.

You remember how much she begged for your forgiveness, for her own life. She promised you many, many promises, but you didn’t care about her empty words. Your smile widens when the picture of her crying face flashes in front of your eyes. Without even listening to her pleas, you pointed the gun to her head and then pulled the trigger. She then fell onto the floor, her eyes still staring back at you. But they were different, they were empty and lifeless… the way that you liked it.

You look at Levi again and then turn your phone screen to him. “Here,” you say. “Here’s your beloved one.”

Levi’s eyes widened, it’s like he can’t believe that what he sees is really true. Then a loud scream leaves his mouth and he gets even paler than usual. He is hurt, broken, his heart is shattered and all you can do it smile when you listen to his loud screams and sobs. Levi is crying now, hugging himself, chanting “why” over and over again.

With a smile on your face you go to him and you hug him. He doesn’t fight back like he usually does; he can’t. He places his head onto your shoulder and cries.

“Shh, it’s okay,” you hear yourself say. “I did it for us,” you add. “Now we can be together… forever.”

“You are sick… I-” he says and stops. “You ruined everything, y-you ruined my life… and for what?” he says in between the sobs. “I hate you, I’d rather die than to live with you.”  
“I’m like this because of you,” you say, grab his hair because you want him to be looking only at you when you speak. “It’s you that has driven me to such insanity. You preferred others, not me. You laughed when I told you how I felt about you. If you’d look only at me, none of this would have happened!”

“Let go!” he screams, completely ignoring your words. He even tries to push you away, but you’re stronger than him.

“Shut up!” you say, grab Levi’s wrists and throw him onto the bed. Then you climb on top of him and you start laughing when you feel him trembling under you. God, he is so afraid of you… this is perfect. You have a complete control over him. 

“I didn’t laugh,” he says, trying to keep calm. “I was just-”

“You did, stop lying! Do you know how humiliated I was?! That’s why I needed to punish you and make you only mine… other people don’t deserve you, they don’t love you as much as I do,” you say and then lean down, kissing him. You feel how he starts fighting back and you smirk. You lean to the nightstand and take your gun from the drawer. When he sees that, he starts struggling even more, but then freezes when you place the gun against his temple. “Levi,” you say quietly. “Say that you love me,” you say, because you’re suddenly desperate to hear that.

“I don’t-”

“Say it,” you repeat and push the gun harder against his temple.

“I-I… love you, Eren,” he says quietly and looks at you, to see if that pleased you. You know that he doesn’t really mean those words, but you don’t care. Just hearing him say that is enough… for now.

“I love you too,” you say and then lean down to kiss him. Much to your surprise, Levi returns you the kiss. You know that there’s something off with that, but you’re too deep into it to care. He just told you that he loved you, even though it wasn’t true. You are so lost into the kiss that you don’t notice how he opens his eyes and takes the gun from your hand. Only when he breaks the kiss and when you hear the clicking sound, your body freezes because you realise that he tricked you again. When you look at him, you see that he is aiming the gun at you.

You should have known better, you should have known that he was going to betray you again; he always did. You look at him again and you notice that his entire body is shaking. He is afraid, there’s no way that he could kill you. Levi is just a regular person, he isn’t like you. And you know that every regular person couldn’t bear to live with themselves if they ever kill someone else. You were once like that, so you know the feeling of being scared, just like Levi is now. He is just a coward, like you once were.

“You’re going to kill me?” you ask and then start laughing. 

“Y-yeah,” he says slowly and holds the gun tighter.

“We both know that you won’t kill me, Levi,” you say and smirk. “You are too weak, you can’t do that. You are just a coward.”

“Y-you don’t know me-”

“Then do it!” you yell, grab his wrist and place the gun against your own forehead. “Just pull the trigger already!” you scream on top of your lungs, feeling the rush of excitement running through your veins. Your heart is pounding against your rib cage and you lick your lower lip. This is perfect, god, so perfect. This excites you so much and you hold Levi’s wrist tighter, making the other one wince in pain. You know that he’s going to crack again, you can’t wait for it to happen.

Levi isn’t moving, the look in his eyes gives him away. He can’t do it, the fear in his eyes tells you that and you almost moan when a loud sob escapes his mouth. You smirk when he drops the gun from his hand. He then hugs his own body, rocking himself back and forth… he knows that you’re going to have to punish him. He’s used to it by now.

“Levi,” you say with a low voice. “Come here and lay down,” you order. You know that he’ll listen to you. Even though he hates you, he always comes running back to you; that’s all that he can do really. Even though he fights, you still have a complete control over him and he always does what you want.

You then watch how he comes closer and lies down, looking away from you. He can’t bear to look at you, but you don’t care. “Now be a good boy and spread your legs for me,” you order and Levi closes his eyes, swallowing back a sob. You know that he feels ashamed, humiliated… just like you did that day. 

“N-no,” he replies, tears rolling down his face. He’s crying again and you smile. Crying expression suits him the best, you should make him suffer even more.

“If you’ll be good, I promise to let you go,” you lie. That was the lie that always worked on him. You know that Levi didn’t believe you, but still hearing you say that made him hopeful. That was the only thing that was still keeping him sane. He doesn’t give you a verbal reply, but does what he is told. Your eyes darken with lust as he slowly spreads your legs and you start laughing.

It amazes you, he is so obedient, even though he fights back every time. That means that you’ve finally broken him… he knows that there’s no way out anymore. You know that he probably understood that nobody is missing him or looking for him. His fans have forgotten him, his family has abandoned him. You know that he’ll stay with you no matter what, because in his mind you are the only one who still cares for him, no matter how twisted it sounds.

Your smirks grows even bigger, because Levi Ackerman is finally completely yours.

**Author's Note:**

> I attempted to write something more ''dark'' and ''twisted'' this time, hopefully I made it work xD.


End file.
